


Can't Stop This Feeling

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes to Oswald for another favour. He needs an invitation for The Foxglove. And of course, Oswald wants something in return...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Gobblepot lovers *w*](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Gobblepot+lovers+%2Aw%2A).



“Really Jim? Another favour?” Oswald snickered as he looked up somewhat disappointed at the detective standing beside him. “This is starting to get old, my dear friend.” 

Jim clenched his jaw tightly and gave Penguin an irritated glance where he sat at the crowded bar. There was always these taunting words between them, wasn’t it? Always some little display of power.

“Yeah…well, I need an invitation to the Foxglove.” said Jim with a strained voice. He hated that he needed to come here again but he’d ran out of options.

Oswald chuckled lightly, “My, my…another one? Aren’t we being a naughty detective.” Penguin’s green orbs sought for Jim’s blue ones in the dimly lit club. There was a wicked glimpse in his gaze and Jim caught it immediately, causing a frown on his stern face. 

“It’s for work.” Jim stated shortly, making Cobblepot chuckle again. 

“Of course!…I know that!” he said, feeling quite amused over Jim’s grumpy expression. But Oswald felt another feeling stir inside his gut as well. A feeling he’d had towards the detective for quite some time. Even though these favours started to get tiresome, seeing the blonde man never did. In fact, every encounter with him only increased Oswald’s interest. And his interest was so much more than a friend’s. 

_“Maybe I can get something sweet in return for this favour.”_ The crime lord thought mischievously as his gaze trailed over the other man’s body and he wondered if Jim felt the same as he? Did Jim get the same dizzy feeling every time they were in the same room together? Did his heart pound faster whenever they were close? Was his breathing reduced into shallow puffs of air at the mare sight of him? 

Somehow Oswald doubted that. But he could still hope, could he not? 

“So?…” Jim asked after the awkward silence where Oswald seemed to study him so intensely, piercing eyes cutting through meat and bone. It made him uncomfortable. The silence. The lingering green eyes. It made him shift his legs when the black haired man’s gaze burned hole into his skin. It made him hate himself for the heat that raged inside his blood, streaming into every inch of his body and woke something else up, something hard and twitching…

“Yes!…yes of course. Consider it done.” Oswald smiled and gave Jim a friendly gaze before taking a quick glance at his crotch. A delightful spark shimmered in his eyes and Oswald felt a warm gush of heat rush through his body and settle between his legs. 

Was that?…Another glance made him certain and confidant grew in Oswald’s heart. Yes, he could definitely get something sweet tonight. 

Jim’s returned the smile with shaky lips, nervous over Cobblepot’s eyes on him. “Thank you.” he rasped and then paused, dreaded what he had to ask. He glanced sideways as he watched Penguin take another sip of his wine, slowly tracing his tongue over his lower lip afterwards. 

“And what do you want in return?” Jim murmured hoarsely and cleared his throat when he finally was able to drag his gaze away from Oswald’s sweet tongue. 

_Sweet!!?_ Jim shrugged those thoughts away with a panicking flicker in his eyes. Why did he have such thoughts? 

Oswald smiled lightly against the glass, this was his chance, it was now or never and Oswald was determined to take it. When would he ever get such an opportunity again? Oswald turned his head and gave Jim a knowing look. “Well, old friend. I’ve done so many favours for you, and never gotten anything in return, so - “

“That’s not true, and you know - “

Oswald hushed him with a raised hand and glared irritated at him. Jim grew silent instantly and looked sternly at him. What the hell was wrong with him? How could this little man gain such power over him?

“Please, don’t insult me Jim. You know it’s true, and now you owe me a big one.” Oswald tittered before his eyes dropped to Jim’s crotch once more. Then he met the detectives blue gaze again and Jim felt an odd stir in his pants. 

Did Oswald just imply that?…No…He couldn’t have…

“What do you mean?” Jim forced himself to ask with a raspy voice. 

Oswald smirked victoriously as he drank from his wine. Yes! There it was! Now was the time. 

“Isn’t that obvious? I wanna fuck you, Jim.” he stated clearly and the blonde stared dumbfounded at him. 

“You can’t be serious?” Jim chuckled nervously and avoided Oswald’s piercing gaze. 

“Oh, I’m very serious Jim. If you want that invitation, you’ll have to follow me to my office where I will fuck you. It’s as simple as that.” 

Still Jim stared so dumbstruck at him that Oswald could almost not contain the laugh that rumbled in his chest. Jim on the other hand, couldn’t still believe what he heard. Cobblepot wanted to fuck him? Even though he hated to admit it, the thought of having Oswald inside him was making things with his body. His erection was clear, bulging and straining hard and Jim took a pant up breath as he contemplated what to do. 

Could he really do this? 

Oswald could see the torment and conflictment in Jim’s head and he waited expectantly with a pulsating dick inside his trousers. He wanted this so badly, to fuck the handsome detective. 

_“Screw it!”_ Jim thought as the throbbing in his cock only intensified the more he thought about it. _“I just need to get rid of this shit!”_

Jim nodded a “Yes” and gave Oswald a quick look with flushed cheeks. Oswald smiled smugly back at him before he stood up and started making his way through the crowd on the dancefloor and towards his office. Jim followed shortly after, his legs shaking like he was about to face his own execution. 

Maybe he was? Maybe the man that he was would die here today? Perhaps he would be reborn, change into a new man? But deep inside his heart, Jim dreaded that his rebirth would be wicked and twisted, a monster released from its containment. But perhaps that was meant to be? Jim always knew, felt that monster raging inside him. So what else could he do but to accept the oncoming rebirth? What could he really do to prevent it? If Jim had to be absolutely honest with himself, he would have followed Cobblepot to his office even without the deal. 

The short walk was made in silence and what was there to talk about, really? Oswald was clear about what he wanted and he could sense that the stern detective behind him had started to accept what was coming, even embracing it perhaps? Or was it just Oswald’s foolish hopes that played games with him?

Oswald dismantled those thoughts as he opened the office door. What did it matter if Jim embraced it or not? He would get to fuck him and that was all that mattered. Right? 

Oswald closed the door after Jim and looked at him wolfishly. 

“Take of your blazer and lay on your back on the desk.” Oswald ordered throatily and Jim snapped his head to give him an angry glare. Despite the fact that his cock was painfully hard inside his pants. 

Didn’t he want this all along? To be fucked by the crime lord? 

Jim did as Cobblepot said, shrugged of his blazer and hung it over a chair with shaky hands. Why did his hands shake like this? Jim stared confused at them as they trembled. And why did his heart pound faster with every passing second? Why on God’s name did he want this so much? 

“Today Jim!” Oswald grunted, snapping Jim out of his thoughts. He fluttered his blue eyes before taking the few steps to the desk on wobbling knees. He crawled up onto the hard surface and placed himself like Oswald wanted, on his back with his head towards him. 

Oswald studied the man with great satisfaction and staggering breaths. The fact that _he_ had the power over _him_ added more arousal to his already very hard dick and he gave his lip a little lick when Jim placed himself on the desk. 

“Closer to the edge. Hang your head over. I’m gonna fuck your pretty little mouth.” Oswald’s voice was trembling with desire.

Jim gulped hard and scooted closer to the edge to let his head fall over.

“Good boy,” Oswald smirked and was quick to open his pants, pull them down and take out his rigid dick. He tossed it a few times in his fist, smearing the precum down over the shaft. Jim stared directly at it, saw every little bulging vein and his own cock pulsated violently against his underwear. The sound of Oswald’s words was ringing loudly in his ear.

_-good boy-_

Why did those words feel so strangely good…and satisfying to hear? 

“Open wide, Jim.” The crime lord rasped and licked his lip. 

Jim swallowed hard before opening his mouth and let his jaw hung loose as Oswald aimed his cock towards Jim’s mouth, pushing forward into his lips. Jim opened his mouth wider to accommodate his size. Oswald pushed further, his shaft sliding over Jim’s tongue, and hitting the back of his throat. 

Jim’s eyes widened at the unfamiliar feeling of having a cock in his mouth, it was so thick and long, filling his entire mouth and he choked and gagged when Oswald his the back of his throat. He didn’t stop pushing and Jim found it almost impossible to breath. 

“Oh fuck! That’s it…” Oswald groaned as he thrusted deep down his throat. Then he pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Jim’s mouth. Jim moaned as he circled his tongue around the cock resting in his mouth, taking long deep inhales through his nose. 

Jim’s eyes fluttered close in shame and mortification, didn’t wanna meet the lustful green orbs staring down at him. He felt humiliated and vulnerable, laying here at the mercy of this mob boss that called him his friend. But most of all, he felt ashamed of his own feelings scorching his body. 

Why did he feel this way? Why did he enjoy being used and fucked like a sex toy? 

“You’re just a fucking cock sucking whore. Aren’t you?” Oswald snickered and gripped both sides of Jim’s head as he began to fuck his face with slow and deep strokes.

“You love this don’t you, you dirty big whore?” Oswald grunted as he fucked Jim’s face.

“Mhm .” Jim hummed around the cock in his mouth as spittle drooled down his chin, his own cock throbbed painfully. Oh God help him, but he fucking loved it! Jim dropped his hand down to his bulge and started stroking up and down his clothed erection, matching the pace in which his mouth was fucked. 

Oswald chuckled lowly, seeing Jim so desperately stroking his bulge. 

Well…he guess he could treat his little detective with some pleasure of his own. 

“Open your pants, dear friend. Open them and touch yourself like the whore you are.” Oswald ordered between moans as he kept a steady rhythm of fucking Jim’s mouth. 

Jim started fumbling with his pants in a hurry, aroused with Oswald’s dirty words and eager to get rid of the aching throb in his dick. He wrapped his cock with shaky fingers and started tossing his wrist, pumping the shaft up and down in his fist. 

Oswald groaned breathlessly at the sight of Jim jerking off, stroking his hard cock with eager hands. He wrapped his fingers around Jim’s throat and started fucking his mouth with vigor, his balls slapping against the other man’s face as he thrusted fast into the wet warmth. Oswald could feel his cock through Jim’s throat and it wasn’t long until his balls tightened.

“Ooohh!!!…fuck!…” Oswald cried out his pleasure as he came with one last deep thrust, shooting ropes of hot white seemen down Jim’s throat. Jim came at the same time, moaning around Oswald’s cock as he spent himself over his hand and stomach, pumping a final hard stroke with his hand. 

Jim swallowed the salty and bitter taste of Oswald’s cum, milked out every last drop as he sucked hard on the now flaccid dick in his mouth. Then he released it with a small pop and wiped his mouth with his dry hand as he watched Oswald’s blissful face, eyes closed and his mouth hung open as he breathed heavily. 

Oswald fluttered his eyes open and shot Jim a quick glance before he pulled up his pants. Jim sat up on the desk and the awkward silence was hanging heavy in the room as Oswald shuffled over to the other side of his desk and picked up a paper tissue. 

Jim just sat there feeling…embarrassed?…awkward? Whatever it was, it made his heart pound faster and he drew his fingers through his blonde hair. 

Oswald handed Jim the tissue and Jim smiled awkwardly as he received it and started cleaning himself off. When he was finished, Jim closed his pants and jumped off the desk. 

“You can come by tomorrow and get the invitation.” Oswald was already standing by the now open door and Jim found himself with a disappointing feeling in his heart. 

That was it? No spilling out his feelings for him? Jim had always thought Oswald had a thing for him. Maybe not? Maybe he just needed a fucking? Maybe…Should he tell Oswald how _he_ felt? That he didn’t want to go? That he wanted to stay here with him? 

But of course he never did. Jim only walked towards the door with a heavy heart. Just when he was about to go through the doorway, Oswald’s voice stopped him. 

“Jim.” 

He turned around and Jim’s eyes widened when he felt Oswald’s forceful lips on his mouth. They were soft and yet so demanding, his bottom lip pursed tightly over Jim’s. Oswald’s hands caressed his neck, slowly sliding up to his flushed cheek. The hands were cool at first, until they made its way to Jim’s cheeks. After that, all he felt was the intense warmth radiating off his sin. Jim moaned into the kiss as his hands moved up to Oswald’s shoulders and caressed its way to wrap around his neck. Slowly his hands moved to embrace Oswald’s cheeks in his warm palms.

It was nothing to any previous moment in Jim’s life. It was a kiss of affection, deep passion, igniting from both of their hearts and coursing through both of their lips causing an electrical surge through their bodies. The kiss and Oswald’s hands seemed to occupy Jim’s thoughts forever until Oswald drew back with a satisfied sigh. The crime lord leaned into his ear. 

“Tomorrow I’m gonna fuck you so hard in the ass that you’ll scream my name in pleasure and everyone will know that you’re my little bitch.” Oswald murmured, his hot breath brushing against his ear before he left the office with a wicked grin, leaving Jim standing breathless and desperate for more.

The rebirth had begun.


End file.
